


The Sorrows of an Aspiring Songwriter

by xiudot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cussing, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiudot/pseuds/xiudot
Summary: Minseok is sick and tired of Jongdae forgetting to clean up his lyric sheets and leaving them around the house.Jongdae thinks Minseok really has to be the most clueless person to have ever lived…





	The Sorrows of an Aspiring Songwriter

**Author's Note:**

> the only non xiukai from my April writing challenge ~~ so I decided to post it on here ^^ 
> 
> rated teen+ for foul language :p
> 
> This was written on my phone at 4am and is un-beta ed so pls excuse any spelling errors and my constant lapslock with random capitalizations ><

 

“ugh jongdae!” 

 

minseok reaches towards the piece of paper taped to the mirror, frayed edges bend each which way from being tared out of some random note book. 

 

Squinting at the paper, the yellow lighting of of the dim bathroom making it harder for minseok to focus on the chicken scratch of his beloved but sometimes annoying roommate. The annoying part being mostly when its the ass crack of dawn and minseok is shivering so hard his teeth are chattering and he's trying to get in the shower but there's scraps of paper strewn about everywhere. Something a self admitted clean freak like himself just can't leave be.

 

The lyrics are some sappy love stricken song about loving yourself the way the he loves you, some sort of inner beauty that the person apparently can't he see that he does. 

 

Jongdae's a good lyricist but extremely annoying about want attention for his “poetry”

 

Tossing the paper onto the sink minseok hurries to get in the warm shower, he thinks his balls might've receded into his intestines. Korea's winters are notorious and between a broke college student trying to start his own cafe and an idol trainee trying to become Korea's next greatest ballad singer, heating is a luxury they can scarcely spend on. 

 

Minseok remembers to leave the sheet on the kitchen counter in his way out the front door, a hastily written sticky note with all his grievances stuck to the top of it. 

 

***

 

Jongdae wakes up at the same time he usually does on his only day off from training. The tiny letters at the bottom right hand corner of his digital clock blare a bright red ‘PM’ so he doesn't even to bother to check the time. 

 

Tan is already on the other side of the closed door trying to “meow” the door down. She probably just wants to wake him up for him to give her some food. 

 

Jongdae hates how badly his and minseok's schedules align ever since his ONLY day off from training changed from Monday to Wednesday. His only companion to watch anime and cuddle on the couch with now is tan, and she's sweet but her furry ass likes to come and sit much too close to his face for jongdae's liking. 

 

As soon as jongdae opens his door the small cat starts circling and rubbing herself around his legs, her meows only getting even louder. Minseok's left the house as nice as he always does when he goes out to his early morning classes, and when jongdae looks over her cat dish is half full. He swears he'll never understand this cat. 

 

Jongdae makes his way into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Minseok always leaves some extra brew heating for him when he leaves in the morning. Next to the coffee maker is his sheet music from yesterday.

 

Picking it up jongdae can't help the small smile that comes to his face, the paper is riddled with corrective red pen crossing our all his spelling errors in minseok's cute handwriting. The tiny cupcake shaped sticky note reads something about not leaving his lyric sheets everywhere but jongdae stopped paying attention to those a long time ago. 

 

*

 

The coffee sits warm in his belly as jongdae lays down on the couch, ready to watch the next season of that swimming anime that jongin recommended to him a couple weeks ago.

 

‘ _ a show about some hot swimming anime boys and a sappy story about friendship that I'm sure ur gonna love hyung’  _ the text read. 

 

Jongdae lays on the couch in his snuggie and misses the days when him and minseok would spend their precious time off together. Whether it was driving to some secluded part of the wilderness surrounding their city, eating out and visiting random hole in the wall bakeries and coffee shops, or just staying home and spending time together.

 

By the end of the 6th episode of the anime, tans butt is about 10 inches away from jongdae's face and he's ready to swipe her off his chest any second. He's sat through the show melancholy the whole time and just when the main characters are in the middle of some really gay angsty face off he's interrupted his phone pinging. 

 

He scares tan off his chest with how fast he sits up to grab his phone. he's been awaiting the reply from minseok from his earlier invitation to lunch together. But as soon as he turn on his screen he audibly groans.

 

It's just baekhyun. He considers not even opening the messages, they're probably something stupid about baekhyun being hungover or those weird sneaky candid pictures he takes of random people that are always to blurry to even see. They're usually of hot guys he spots in random places and then some cheeky caption like  _ ‘this guy's cute and ur type (((looks like minseok LOLOLOL))) want me 2 get his # for u???;)’  _ or some variation of the sort. 

 

But after a few seconds of contemplation and staring at the tiny green notification, his curiosity gets the better of him. 

 

**from: shithead #2**

**[ 2:43 pm ]**

_ lmaoooo I saw minnie 2day at the coffee shop he mentioned how horrible ur lyrics r ;P Day 263 of him ignoring ur gay for him huh lover boy??? :( _

 

**from: shithead #2**

**[ 2:44 pm ]**

_ why don't u just tell him u wanna jump his bones alreayd :-?  _

 

**from: shithead #2**

**[ 2:44 pm ]**

_ what r u doing 2day me and chaneyol r gonna go to the arcade n then hit the music store 2 buy snsds latest comeback ♡(∩o∩)♡ come w??  _

 

**_to: shithead #2_ **

**_[ 2:47 pm ]_ **

_ stfu it's not my fault he doesn't realize the songs r about him >:| _

 

**_to: shithead #2_ **

**_[ 2:48 pm ]_ **

_ &what time, trade me pcs if u get yuri loser _

**Author's Note:**

> chanyeol is shithead #1


End file.
